


Helpless to the Bass and the Fadiing Light

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, F/F, F/M, New Year's Eve, Possible smut, Trans Male Character, trans!Bolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami gets dragged out of the office by her friend Opal, and Korra was dragged out of the garage by her co-worker Bolin, it's New Year's Eve at Republic City's hotest queer club and sparks are gonna fly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless to the Bass and the Fadiing Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own New Year's Eve experience and the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk The Moon.

Opal sighed for the millionth time as they finally rounded the corner onto the boulevard, exasperated by her friend's utter indifference to her attempts to hook her up with various eligable men and women. At least she had _FINALLY_ relented and agreed to come out with her on new year's eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a few quick drabbles while my brain is functioning to get the ball rolling!


End file.
